terminatorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
T-800
T-800 (Cyberdyne Systems Model 101) – postać fikcyjna, elektroniczny morderca, znany z filmów Terminator (The Terminator, 1984), Terminator 2: Dzień sądu (Terminator 2: Judgment Day, 1991), Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, 2003) oraz Terminator: Ocalenie (Terminator: Salvation, 2009). Pokryty żywą tkanką, metalowy endoszkielet. Postać kultowa grana przez Arnolda Schwarzeneggera. W filmie Terminator: Ocalenie, T-800 zagrał austriacki aktor i kulturysta Roland Kickinger, zaś za pomocą grafiki komputerowej wygenerowano jego głowę na podobieństwo młodego Schwarzeneggera.thumb|500px Nazwa terminatora W pierwszej i drugiej części filmu nazwano go "Cyberdyne system model 101". Jednak w opisie dystrybutora występuje w wersjach T-800 bądź T-101. Epizod trzeci przedstawia omawianą maszynę jako: T-101, T-850 oraz CSM-101. Jej inne modele posiadały oznaczenia adekwatne do ich technologicznego zaawansowania: T-800, T-850, T-1000, T-X. Problem nazewnictwa terminatora został rozwiązany w specjalnej scenie T2 w wersji DVD. Widnieje w niej bowiem pełna nazwa terminatora: "Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 seria 800". Wygląd Wygląd T-101 w pierwszych czterech filmach nie zmienia się: ma krótko przystrzyżone włosy i umięśnione ciało. Zawsze po przybyciu do przeszłości kradnie analogiczny zestaw ubioru: czarna kurtka skórzana, spodnie skórzane, buty oraz czarny t-shirt,w czwórce jest nagi. W każdej części "trylogii" T-800 zakłada czarne okulary, jednak w różnych okolicznościach. W pierwszym filmie wykorzystuje je, by zakryć pusty oczodół, gdyż jego oko zostało wcześniej zmasakrowane w kraksie radiowozu. Później ulegają one zniszczeniu w trakcie pościgu za Kyle'em i Sarą. W Dniu sądu bez szczególnej przyczyny kradnie je właścicielowi baru dla harleyowców, by utracić je wskutek konfrontacji z pracownicą szpitala psychiatrycznego. W epizodzie trzecim na kilka sekund zakłada okulary srebrne o różowych szkłach i oprawkach w kształcie gwiazd (znalezione w kieszeni kurtki striptizera), by następnie je zrzucić i podeptać jako zbędne. Właściwe okulary odnajduje w schowku pewnego samochodu, potem traci je jednak podczas szaleńczej jazdy na autostradzie. Ze sklepu przy stacji benzynowej kradnie kolejną parę, która również zostaje później zniszczona - w trakcie walki z T-X. Umiejętności Terminator typ T-101 serii 800 („Terminator” oraz „Terminator 2 – Dzień Sądu”) jest najbardziej zaawansowanym technicznie organizmem cybernetycznym – cyborgiem (żywa tkanka pokrywająca autonomiczny samosterujący mechanizm), skonstruowanym w roku 2018 w ośrodku doświadczalnym Skynetu. Zaprojektowany jako maszyna dominacji na polu walki z ocalałymi po Dniu Sądu ludźmi, produkowany w dwóch wersjach przez kombinaty Skynetu – mechanizm podstawowy: bojowy endoszkielet, stosowany w bitwach z siłami Ruchu Oporu oraz model przeznaczony do infiltracji powstańczych sił, właściwy mechanizm pokrywany żywą tkanką. Ostatnią znaną wersją typu T-101 jest seria 850 („Terminator 3 – Bunt Maszyn”), o zwiększonej żywotności ze względu na podwójne ogniwo zasilające. Seria ta kończy, wg aktualnie dostępnych danych, rozwój tego typu Terminatorów, maszyny późniejszych generacji są daleko nowocześniejsze – T-1000 („T2”) jest maszyną składającą się z płynnego metalu wysokiej wytrzymałości, wprowadzony do użytku w 2029 r.; Robot T-X („T3”), skonstruowany przez Skynet w 2032 r. jest skrzyżowaniem techniki T-800 oraz T-1000 – metalowy endoszkielet, pokryty powłoką płynnego metalu, posiadający zintegrowany system uzbrojenia z działkiem fazowo-plazmowym włącznie, wg bazy danych T-850 maszyna T-X poprzez nanotechnologię potrafi również kontrolować inne urządzenia i mechanizmy, miała być zaprojektowana nawet do walki z Terminatorami „klasycznego” typu. T-101 to pierwszy model terminatora zaprezentowany w serii, a zarazem aż do Ocalenia najprostsza maszyna do zabijania spośród wszystkich przedstawionych (Oprócz pierwszego terminatora w historii - T-1 zaprezentowanego w Terminator 3). Potrafi walczyć wręcz (przy czym nie chodzi tutaj o znajomość sztuk walki tylko o zwykłe prymitywne użycie siły), posługiwać się wszelką bronią palną, obsługiwać środki transportu datowane na wiele lat przed jego produkcją. Jako jedyny spośród wszystkich przedstawionych w "trylogii" modelów nie posiada zintegrowanego arsenału i możliwości zmiany wyglądu zewnętrznego. Potrafi mówić głosem dowolnej osoby którą usłyszy. Inne cechy szczególne Terminator z serii 800 w odróżnieniu od serii poprzednich, o których mowa w części pierwszej, a które pojawiają się w czwartej, jako pierwszy posiada syntetyczną imitację naturalnej skóry, krwi, mięśni co czyni go nierozpoznawalnym dla otoczenia. Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich serii, jedynymi istotami zdolnymi wykryć ów maszynę są psy. W czasie tzw. wojny z maszynami każda baza rebeliantów posiada ich kilkanaście w celach profilaktycznych; T-101 z serii 800 posiada w swoim wnętrzu baterię, która zasila go na okres 120 lat. W razie poważnego uszkodzenia aktywowane jest zasilanie awaryjne. Z kolei T-101 z serii 850 dysponuje dwoma ogniwami wodorowymi: głównym i zapasowym. W razie uszkodzenia ulegają destabilizacji i eksplodują z duża siłą. Ocalenie udowadnia, że endoszkielet T-800 to konstrukcja superwytrzymała: jest w stanie niemal bez szwanku "przeżyć" zanurzenie w gorącej surówce i totalne zamrożenie (warto przy tym zauważyć, że dla rzekomo nowocześniejszego T-1000 kontakt z tą gorącą substancją okazał się zabójczy, a ciekły azot spowodował w jego materii poważne uszkodzenia). Samookaleczenie Terminator T-101 w każdej części "trylogii" niszczy swoją zewnętrzną powłokę z różnych powodów: * W filmie Terminator T-800 usuwa zniszczone, organiczne oko odkrywając swoje prawdziwe, mechaniczne. * W filmie Terminator 2: Dzień sądu T-800 rozcina lewą rękę i "zdejmuje" z niej całą powłokę organiczną, demonstrując jej metalowy szkielet, aby udowodnić, że jest cyborgiem. * W filmie Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn T-800 wycina fragment powłoki brzucha, aby wyjąć z endoszkieletu uszkodzone ogniwo wodorowe. Przeznaczenie T-101 Terminator Pierwszy T-800 zostaje wysłany przez Skynet, z przyszłości do 12 maja roku 1984, aby zamordować matkę przyszłego przywódcy rebeliantów - Sarę Connor. T-800 nie znał wyglądu celu dlatego, korzystając z książki telefonicznej, znajdował swoje ofiary o analogicznych danych osobowych i je eliminował. Jednak zawiódł. Podczas pościgu, gdy T-800 chciał przejechać "właściwą" Sarę cysterną, doszło do niespodziewanej eksplozji. W jej wyniku stracił swoją organiczną powłokę, aczkolwiek dalej funkcjonował jako odkryty endoszkielet. Zdołał w ten sposób zabić Kyle'a Reese'a. Ostatecznie został zmiażdżony przez prasę hydrauliczną. Terminator 2: Dzień sądu Drugi T-800 staje się postacią pozytywną. W przyszłości zostaje złapany przez dorosłego Johna Connora i przeprogramowany, a następnie wysłany do 8 czerwca roku 1995, aby ochraniać wówczas 10-letniego Johna przed T-1000. Po jego zniszczeniu, T-800 prosi Sarę Connor o zanurzenie w kadzi z surówką stali. Wykonuje on jego prośbę usuwając ze swojej rzeczywistości wszelkie znane pozostałości Terminatorów. Takie działanie miało zapobiec nadejściu tytułowego Dnia Sądu. W tym epizodzie T-800 był zaprogramowany tak, by ochraniać Johna i wykonywać jego rozkazy. Dzięki resetowi głównego procesora uzyskał możliwość zdobywania danych. W konsekwencji nauczył się od 10-letniego chłopca takich zwrotów jak "no problemo" czy "Hasta la vista, baby", a także uśmiechu. Posiadał też gruntowną wiedzę o T-1000 i przyszłości; według jego danych początek wojny z maszynami (Dzień Sądu) nastąpi 29 sierpnia 1997 o 2:14 rano, gdy Skynet – strategiczny system obronny, osiągnie stan świadomości i stanie się samowystarczalny. W rezultacie wyceluje i odpali rakiety z głowicami jądrowymi w kierunku Rosji przewidując, że jej kontratak zrujnuje Amerykę. Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn Trzecu T-800 również staje się postacią pozytywną. Jednakże ten model, w przyszłości, zabija samego Johna Connora 4 lipca 2032 roku. Zostaje złapany i przeprogramowany przez żonę Connora – Katherine Brewster i wysłany do 24 lipca roku 2005, aby ochraniać nie tylko swojego męża, ale i swoją osobę. Ponadto T-800 przyjmował rozkazy tylko od niej, jako że to ona dokonała jego aktywacji. Terminator z T3 różnił się od swoich poprzedników zainstalowanym oprogramowaniem psychologicznym (wiedział tym samym jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że John Connor popełni samobójstwo i w razie potrzeby manipulował jego charakterem). Ponadto posiadał także sporo informacji na temat T-X i Dnia Sądu. Według nich ów moment miał nastąpić 24 lipca 2005 roku (w dniu, w którym dzieje się trzecia część Terminatora) o godzinie 18:18 i nie da się tego zmienić. Ginie w obronie Kate i Johna wysadzając się wraz z T-X (za pomocą ostatniego ogniwa wodorowego) Terminator: Ocalenie Model 800 pojawia się dopiero pod koniec czwartego filmu, którego akcja rozgrywa się w roku 2018. To właśnie wtedy, korzystając z przedwojennego eksperymentu firmy Cyberdyne Systems - półrobota, półczłowieka Marcusa Wrighta - Skynet zdołał opracować projekt nowego terminatora, żołnierza znacznie groźniejszego od T-600. Nowa maszyna jest od tamtej znacznie szybsza, silniejsza i bardziej nieustępliwa. Poza tym pokryta może być całkowicie żywą tkanką, a nie tylko gumową (choć w Ocaleniu T-600 pod tą postacią nie występują). W filmie bohaterowie obserwują wiele takich nieaktywowanych robotów i jeden, już przygotowany do misji infiltracyjnej. Jego skóra zostaje spalona, lecz terminator systematycznie brnie naprzód, omal nie zabijając Johna Connora. W końcu jednak zostaje pokonany przez Marcusa Wrighta. Można założyć, że wysadzenie głównej siedziby Skynetu w San Francisco poważnie opóźniło produkcję regularnej armii tych maszyn. Ciekawostki * w filmie ''Terminator: Genisys ''T-800 został wysłany w przeszłość jako obrońca Sary Connor.. Sarah przy tym T-800 wychowywała się. T-800 brał udział w misji zniszczenia Genisys, czyli Skynetu. W tym też filmie T-800 był jedynym Terminatorem, który ,,przeżył" i którego istnienia nie powstrzymano. Kategoria:Terminatorzy Kategoria:Serie Terminatorów